12 Christmas wishes for Naruto
by shy hinata girl
Summary: Have a Merry Christmas


**A Naruto Fanfiction.**

**12 Christmas wishes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...I know it's sad right?**

**Either way Enjoy!**

One of my most favorite holidays of the year is Christmas...why you ask because you get to spent it with those who love and care for you. Today's Christmas was going to be like any other I would wake up, make father breakfest, train, eat with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, train, go back home and make father lunch, watch my Naruto-kun trian, and my most favorite part of Christmas is that every year I go to old man Kanta's store and he gives me a charm and tells me to make a wish.

Every Cristmas i would go to the Sakura blossom tree in the forest and make a wish. And all of my wishes concerns someone very dear to me.

_One the first day of Christmas I wished for my true love to become a genin_.

"DATEBAYO! I DID IT, I DID IT! I'M A GENIN, I'M A GENIN!" You yelled and jumped up and down, although some kids mocked you and made fun of you. I hid behind my tree and congragulated you from afar...I realized that my charm worked.

After that every year I would by a charm and wish on it...and every year it seemed to have worked.

_On the second day of Christmas I wished for my true love to return unharm from his first mission._

"You should have seen it Hinata, Zabuza was like 'Gaahh!', and Kakashi-sensei was like 'Zooom!'. Then I was like 'Kapow!' and- and then Zabuza was like'Ahhhh!' Sasuke was out cold, so I basically saved the day!" I remeber you talking about how your first mission was very exciting. I sat there and listened...I was happy that you returned unharmed to me.

_On the third day of Christmas I wished for my true love make it past the Forest of Death_

Even though you were hurt, I was glad either way to see you and your team standing there listening to the insepector talk about the rules for the third test. I knew that you would succed in any way possible.

When you were called to battle Kiba-kun, i wanted to cheer you both on...until Kiba-kun insulted you and your dream. I believed that you could achieve your dream, I knew it. So I decided to root for you. Kiba-kun wasn't mad when I told him, he told me that he had expected it. I was glad that you won and made it to the fourth round.

But what made me happy was how you cheereed me on with my battle against Neji-nii...you told me that I could do it, even when I myself thought I didnt have a chance; you believed in me and I would never forget that...

_On the fourth day of Christmas I wished for my true love to beat Neji-nii.._

I didn't make that wish to get revenge, I made it because I knew that Neji-nii needed to change and the only person who could've helped him was Naruto...  
>After you beat him, another disaster occured that you had to leave, all I wanted and hoped for was that you'd be safe.<p>

_On the fifth day of Chritsmas I wished for you to succed in bringing Sasuke back._

One of Naruto's closest friends went with the four Sound villagers that susspossingly helped and were involved with the distruction of Konoha...

Naruto however didn't succed in bringing his dear friend back...he looked so sad and so helpless...even Sakura was even more upset. But as always he brought himself up and swore to one day bring ack his dear friend. But in order for him to do that:

He had to leave the village...for three years.

_On the sixth day of Christmas I wished for my true to come back safe and sound._

And after three and a half years he did return, he looked so different and had gotten so handsome...I was glad to have him back in the village, everything seemed so quiet while he was away.

But soon after that...the peace in our village was over and alot more disasters occured...for one the war with Pein, he wanted Naruto and the village. Naruto hadded to face Pein all by himself...I couldn't just do nothing so I came to his aid and helped in any possible way I could. I even finally after so long confessed my dying love to him.

_On the seventh day of Christmas I wished for my true love to smile again._

After the war with Pein, Naruto lost someone dear to him, his sensei and a legendary sanin Jiraya-sama...he wasn't the same after that. He walked around the village looking very hallow and sad.

All I wanted was to see him smile, to see his normal grinn...after a few days his smile returned and I was very glad to see him return to the Naruto I love.

_On the eighth day of Christmas I wished for my true love to continue becoming strong._

And he did, everyday he was always training or if not leaving the village with two or three sensei's in order to become strong. He is always thinking about other's safety...

The reason for that was because we faced the most dangerous war that we ever had. The battle with Madara Uchiha...I personally don't know about him but his last name sounds alot like Sasuke's so I thought that maybe he and Sasuke were related in a way.

_On the ninth day of Christmas I wished for my true love to beat Madara Uchiha._

Everyone in the village, all shinobi's participated in that brusome war, I fought the eneimes...I had to help the others defeat the ninjas while Naruto focused on the main target.

I only prayed to Kami-sama of his safety and health.

It was a very tough battle but as always Naruto achieved greatness and become known once more as the hero of Konoha Leaf...everyone had acknowledged him after soo long. Even though he never looked at me I was there happy for him as well.

_On the tenth day of Christmas I wished for my true love to talk to me._

It started comming to my conclusion that Naruto forgot about my confession, whenever he see's me he would turn the oppisite. I was sad that he could just hurt me like that, I risked my life and told him how I felt and he never reaponded back to me.

A reason why is because I heard that Sakura had confessed to Naruto again after the war with Madara, that's when I knew that I didn't stand a chance, he was always in love with her after all. And I doubt that he'll choose me over someone as great as Sakura.

All I wanted and still want is for him to be happy, I won't choose my happiness over his. Either way Tsunade-sama stated a month later that she'll be retiring from Hokage and that she already had a person who would take her place.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas I wished for my true love to become Hokage after Tsunade._

I stood there along with the other nine and the villagers cheering and clapping, we watched as Tsunade-sama put on the Hokage hat ontop of Naruto's head. He looked so happy and full of life, he had finally achieved his dream and I was happy for him.

After that he stood up and gave his speech, he couldn't help but grinn the entire time he was saying it. All of us were happy for him.

A month later I found out that he and Sakura started dating...even though my heart ached so much I was happy for him, he diserved to be happy in his own way. After a few days he finally talked to me after soo long, and even though I was now certain he forgot about my confession, I was only happy that he was talking to me.

Until one day he told me that he needed advice on how to propose...he and Sakura have been dating for two years, and he did like her before that so I gave him my advice and he thanked me and went to prepare.

So now here I am making my way towards Kanta-sama's store to by another charm, and even though I'm not the person Naruto's proposing to I still want to wish him happiness with Sakura.

"Kanta-sama!" I yell as I enter the store, but I don't hear a reasponse, so i decide to check the back and when I arrive I see ontop of a hanger a Santa costume.

I met Kanta-sama the first day I wanted to make my wish, I was walking around the village and the store popped out to me, I found the color and the atmoshpere of the store very realiving and peacful, Kanta-sama is what I would call a heavy person, he had a white beard and white hair and has the most funniest laugh.

But for a reason he was not here today, so I took the charm wrote a small note and left it along with my money on the counter.

I held the charm in my hand as I was making my way towards the Sakura tree...then for an unknown reason it started to snow, I always found the snow really pretty and beautiful. As I spotted the tree I was stopped when I saw my father pop up in front of me. That's when it hit me I had to go and prepare Christmas dinner.

"What do you think you were doing?" he asked coldly. I quickly looked down and hid my charm hoping that he wouldn't notice but he did and grabbed it from my hand. He glared at it. "This is what took you, a stupid charm! Why you usless girl this will teach you from keeping me and the others!"

And in front of my eyes he destroyed the charm and threw it towards the floor, I stared at it as my tears started to water. "Now move!" father yelled as he dragged me back home.

It was midnight, the guests left and returned to their home, I had on my nightgown as I stared at the beautiful, shining moon. "Gomen...Kanta-sama, the charm broke, i wasn't able to make my wish...why can't I have a happy Christmas for once in my life. Gomen...Kanta-sama...Gomen...Naruto-kun..."

I cried silently on my pillow hoping to just fall asleep, until I heard a tap on my window. I slowly lifted my head. My red puffy eyes went wide when I saw Naruto grinning at me from my window. I stood up from my bed and carefully made my way towards the window.

I opened it as he walked inside, I looked at him confuse, why was he here? Did he need something?' "Hokage-sama why are you here?" I asked him. Naruto chuckled. "Hinata-chan, didn't I tell you to stop calling me Hokage-sama, call me 'Naruto-kun' like you used to." he reasponse back.

I slowly shook my head and smiled softly. "I can't Hokage-sama that would be disrespectful towards you..." I add back.

"Call me Naruto-kun, that's an order." He says, I sigh lowly knowing that I have to follow his orders. "Hai, Naruto-kun..." I finally say.

He gives me his grinn again. "See? that wasn't so hard. I like it when you call me Naruto-kun, it's really cute." I felt my cheeks go red when he said that...then I remebered what I was going to say to him.

"Naruto-kun, why are you here? Did you propose to Sakura yet?" I asked even though it sounded like a thousand knives stabbing my heart all at once. I saw Naruto nervously scratch his head, I knew right away that he didn't. And It's 11:20, he has to propose by midnight so that his and Sakura's love can be true forever.

That was a story Kanta-sama told me, he says when a couple confesses their love and kiss by midnight then their love will be true forever. "Well...you see Hinata-chan, I didn't propose to her." I looked at him in shock, what did he mean he didn't propse to her. For a month he's been telling me that he was going to propose on Christmas day.

"What do you mean you didn't propose to her? Why not?" I asked him, getting a little angry.

"Because...I realized that there is someone else that my heart has been yearning for..." I tilt my head towards him, so the reason was because he realized that he doesn't love Sakura anymore...if not then who does he love?

"How are you sure?" I tell him. He chuckles as he starts to scratch his cheek, even though I am a little mad he's still cute to me. "I've been feeling this way towards her since I first became Hokage, but I wanted to make sure that it wasn't just a crush...so while I was with Sakura for the two years my mind seemed to always drift towards her. I realize that I love her and that I never want to let her go."

He talked with such love and emotion, the girl must be really lucky, I had to hold myself so that I don't start crying. If only my charm wasn't ruined then I would wish for Naruto-kun to confess to the girl.

"Hinata-chan?" I look to see Naruto-kun holding the ruined pieaces of my charm. "Where did you get this charm?" He asked me suddenly.

"That charm? I got it from Kanta-sama's shop." I tell him. His eyes go wide and before I knew it he was dragging me out of my window and towards his house, I noticed that it was still snowing and I had my nightgown on. "N-Naruto-kun...where are we going? It's cold out here" I say to him.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan just follow me ok?" He commnads. I nodd slowly.

As I predicted he lead me towards his house and infront of his living room, my heart started to beat fast...here I was in my nightgown, in Naruto's apartment, with Naruto-kun, by ourselves. He told me to sit while he went to get something.

After sitting for a few seconds he came in with a small Christmas tree, my eyes went wide when I saw what was on the tree. All of my charms that I had put on the Sakura tree were now on Naruto's tree.

"H-How did you get those charms?" I asked. He smiled as he walked over and sat next to me.  
>"I'm not quite sure I woke up three nights ago and the tree was in my window, yesterday Kanta-sama came and told me about the tree and the charms. He said that there has been someone wishing for my happiness all this time." He now looked at me, his cerulan blue eyes, staring into my own.<p>

"Were you the one making these wishes for me?" He asked me, his voice full of seriousness and concern, that before I knew it tears were streaming down my cheeks. "I-I..." I stuttered. I covered my eyes with my hands and cried silently...he probably hates me now.

"Hinata-chan..." he says my name as he puts his mini-tree down and wrapps his strong arms around me, he's so warm and strong that my tears fall more. "Gomen...Naruto-kun...Gomen..." I say in between tears. He tightens his hold on my waist.

"Hinata-chan...Arigato, no one has ever cared so much for me as you have. arigato..." he says soothingly to me. He pulls away and lifts my chin up so that I'm looking at him in the eyes. "Hinata-chan...forgive me for ignoring you after you confessed, forgive me for leaving you all those Christmas nights by yourself, forgive me for not realizing what you truely mean to me..." Why is he saying all this?

"Naruto-kun...w-why are you..?" I start to say and in a second Naruto poofed us infront of the Sakura tree, the snow was still falling but I could not feel the cold, all i was focused on was Naruto's eyes looking deeply into mine. Does this mean that the girl he was talking about was...?

"Naruto-kun...what are you saying?" I ask suddenly. I had to make sure. He chuckled as he leaned closer to me. "What I'm trying to say is that the girl I love is you, Hinata-chan..." My eyes can't seem to go wider. Me? he loves me?

"Y-You love m-me...?" I say timidly...I haven't stuttered in soo long. Naruto-kun smiled warmly at me. "Of course...I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, I thought that you didn't feel the same anymore. But please tell how you feel, Hinata-chan..."

My heart was beating rapidly...I wouldn't care if I were to have a heart attack at this moment, I was just glad to hear that Naruto loves me. I wiped away my tears and smiled at him. "I love you too, Naruto-kun..." I finally tell him, once again after a few years when I first said it.

Now Naruto's eyes were the ones that had tears, he hugged me once again, this time me hugging back. "Hina-chan..." I hear him whisper in my hair. "Naru-kun..." I whisper back. Arigato Kami-sama...Kanta-sama...for giving me this special gift.

We pulled away and stared into each others eyes, he gave me a smrik, I knew exactly what he wanted so I tightened my lips so he wouldn't kiss them. He pouted. "Hina-chan...don't you want me to kiss you?" he asked sadly. I shook my head, he pouted more as he started to lean in and insted of kissing my lips, he started to give small kisses on my neck.

I couldn't believe that he's doing that, it felt so perverted...so disrespectfull...so...so good. I didn't notice that he had my back pressed up against the tree. "Naruto-kun..." I say this time. He pulled away from my neck and grinned at me. "Hehehehe..." this time I was the one that pouted.

"No fair Naru-kun.." I tell him as he pressess his forehead against mines. "Can I kiss you now Hina-chan...?" he asks me. I nodd slowly. "Hai..." I close my eyes as he leans in and pressess his lips against mine. Kissing him feels so nice...he wrapps his arms around my waist, while I nervously wrapp mines around his neck.

"Hina-chan, I love you" He whispered while he continued kissing me. After a while we pulled away, I was out of breath. "Naru-kun...is this real...I'm not dreaming am I?" I tell him suddenly. He chuckles as he kissess me on my forehead, "I assure that this is hundred percent real Hina-chan..."

I smile as I bury my head in his chest. Then we suddenly heard what sounded like laughter , we looked up to see what looked like Kanta-sama,wearing a Santa outfit. "Hey Kanta-sama! Arigato!" Naruto yelled at Kanta-sama, I looked up at him and waved. "Arigato Kanta-sama!" I yell and wave at him.

"Take care you two, Merry Christmas!" he yelled again.

Naruto offered to walk me home, he held my hand very tightly...I can't abviously believe that I'm walking with Naruto holding hands like this. Then I suddenly stop, he notices and looks at me concerned.

"What's wrong, Hina-chan?"

"Look at the clock." I tell him.

He looks up to see the clock exactly at 12:00, he grinns back at me.

"I guess that means that our love is true." He says.

I look at him and smiled.

"Hai..."

We both reached the front of my house, in not wanting to risk the idea of father finding out Naru-kun picks me up and jumped to my window, he then placed me down. "Good Night Hina-chan..." he tells me.

"Good night Naru-kun..." I repeat back to him. He walks closer as he pressess his lips towards me once again...this time the kiss is short and sweet.

He pulled away and caressed my cheek. "Hina-chan...would you like to go on a date with me tomarrow?" he asked.

My cheeks went red when he asked me that question. "H-Hai..." He grinned at me and started to head towards the window, before I called him and ran into his chest. "Naru-kun...arigato..." I tell him.

He wrapps his arms around me and brings me closer. "Hina-chan..." I couldn't feel any happier.

After Naru-kun left I stared at the Sakura tree from my window...even though I didn't have my charm with me I decided to still make a wish. And I had a good feeling that my wish may come true.

_On the tweleth day of Christmas I wished for my true love and I to be together forever._

And guess what we were...

**I hope you all enjoyed this NaruHina oneshot, and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!**

**See you all soon!**


End file.
